snow_white_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Pokemon/Crysta's Group Goes to Bed
(Meanwhile at a diamond mine in the mountains in the forest, seven creatures were happily digging and singing. One is an Electric-type mouse Pokemon with yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back, a brown spot on his rear and start-point of his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu, the leader of the seven Pokemon. The second is a cat-like Pokemon with light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has a oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead. He is Meowth, a Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon and Pikachu's second-in-command. The third a blue water-type turtle Pokemon with a brown turtle shell. He is Squirtle. The fourth is a tall, cyan, balloon-like creature with a soft body, scrunched eyes, a jagged upper lip, flat arms that are wider towards the tip, four stubby legs at the base of his body, and a long, black tail with two eyespots. He is Wobbuffet. The fifth is an aqua green grass/poison-type dinosaur Pokemon with a green flower bulb on his back. He is Bulbasaur. The sixth is an orange fire-type lizard Pokemon with a flame on his tail. He is Charmander. And the last one is a small light yellow creature with a round body that is still encased in a white eggshell that doesn't shed consisting red and blue shapes on it, stubby hands, round feet with two toes each, black eyes, five spikes on his head that seem to form a crown, and semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet. He is Togepi, the youngest of the seven Pokemon.Together, they are known as the Seven Pokemon) Pokemon: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig In a mine the whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Squirtle: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Meowth: If you dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick (As they sing the next lines, an echo was heard) Bulbasaur: In a mine Bulbasaur's echo: (Voice-over) In a mine Charmander: In a mine Charmander's echo: (Voice-over) In a mine Squirtle, Meowth, Bulbasaur, and Charmander: Where a million diamonds Squirtle, Meowth, Bulbasaur, and Charmander's echoes: (Voice-over) Shine (Wobbuffet was riding a cart full of diamonds, being pulled by a deer) Pokemon: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn till night (Wobbuffet saw a fly coming towards him and he tried to slap it away, but he missed and hit the deer's rear. The deer started to kick the cart while Wobbuffet was still on it) Pokemon: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Up everything in sight Squirtle: We dig up diamonds by the score Bulbasaur: 1,000 rubies sometimes more (Pikachu was at the table. He picked up a diamond and gently tapped it with a hammer, and it made a ding sound) Pikachu: (Smiling) Perfect. (He set it back down on the table) Charmander: We don't know what we're digging for Pokemon: We dig, dig, dig-a, dig, dig (Pikachu took a red ruby and tapped it, but it made a bad clink) Pikachu: (Wincing) Dud. (He tossed it over his shoulder onto the ground next to Togepi. Togepi swept it up in his dustpan. He tossed it into the trash. He walked up to Pikachu, who was observing the diamonds closely, he found two diamonds sitting on the table. He tapped Pikachu on the shoulder. Pikachu looked and saw Togepi with the diamonds in his eyes) Pikachu: (Knocking the diamonds off of Togepi's eyes, annoyed) Togepi, we can goof around later. (The clock then struck 5:00, and the two gears hit the bell, meaning the Pokemon had finished their shift for the day) Pikachu: Home time. (Then Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon, except Togepi, sang their call) Pikachu: Heigh-ho Squirtle, Meowth, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Wobbuffet: Heigh-ho Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho (The five other Pokemon then head for the exit) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho Heigh-ho (Pikachu and Togepi threw a bag of diamonds in the mine. As they did, Togepi got thrown in there, but he came out and locked up. Almost leaving with the key, he put it back and followed the Pokemon walked down the tracks, singing all the way home) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, hum Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (They whistle) Pokemon, except Togepi: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho…. (And their song goes on until it fades. At night, over at the house, Crysta's group and the residents were done cleaning and they looked at the stairs leading up to a bedroom) Blossom: I wonder what's upstairs. Crysta: Let's go see. (Then they went upstairs and found the bedroom) Bubbles: (Looking at seven beds) What adorable little beds! Buttercup: (Exasperated) They're adorable, all right! Crysta: And look, they have their names carved on them. Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Togepi.... (Giggling a bit) What funny names for children! Meowth, Bulbasaur, and Wobbuffet. (She yawns) I'm feeling a little sleepy myself. (The Powerpuff Girls, Sonic's group, and the animals yawned too) Blossom: (Yawning) You know, I'm getting tired, too. Bubbles: (Yawning) Me too. Let's all get some sleep. Buttercup: (Sleepily) Good idea. (While the Powerpuff Girls climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep, Crysta laid down on the beds and fell asleep. Spike turned out the lights, and the Mane Seven put the covers on. They all then fell asleep on the beds) Coming up: The Seven Pokemon will get the surprise of the century in Crysta's group when they arrive back home, despite at first thinking they are a single monster sleeping in their beds, and then decide whether or not they'll stay with them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies